


kiss me in the afternoon

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One summer afternoon has the two feeling all too relaxed in one another's presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me in the afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute thing I got from the OTP ideas I saw earlier.

It was a summer afternoon, one that was too hot and humid and gave far too many reasons as to why they should stay indoors. Yet they couldn't escape the heat entirely, and with the sliding door open the hints of heat and small moments of a gracious wind had them settling into a calming atmosphere.

Making the best of the moment, they had started in on a pack of beer that had been stashed in the fridge by Souji's parents who were rarely home. With Yosuke visiting until they moved into their dorm room on campus together, they were merely wasting time away and enjoying each other's company as they always did.

It was when the radio started playing some old song or another that Souji found himself setting down his beer, glancing at Yosuke with a telling gaze that had the brunet groaning in protest.

Of course Yosuke couldn't help but to smile as Souji held out his hand to him and helped him to a standing position.

"Why do I let you do these things.." Yosuke whined slightly, more so joking as he felt Souji's grasp on his body. It was too easy to fall into his touch at any time, never feeling odd about it or like it was out of place somehow. It always felt right being near him.

"Because I think you.." Souji moved to intertwine one of their hands, holding their arms up properly as they swayed in a steady motion. "...like being this close to me."

Yosuke found himself drowning in the smile that Souji gave him. It was intoxicating, and the sunlight falling in just all the right ways to show that glimmer of an unspoken emotion in grey eyes made it all the more perfect. His cheeks flushed, and Yosuke spoke in a lighter tone than he had intended to, almost like a whisper.

"Oh yeah..can you prove it..?"

Souji said nothing. All he did was smile.

The music played on as their bodies moved along to each line of the song. Every now and again one of them slipped or tripped up, only causing them to laugh and tease the other in slight murmurs. Yet, it was when the song was nearing its end that Yosuke was laughing at Souji's latest slip up, and Souji used that as an opportunity to do what he wanted to do since the first moment he'd felt Yosuke's hand in his own all those years ago.

With one hand resting against the brunet's back, he leaned in to both guide their bodies together completely as his lips sealed over Yosuke's own. He still felt Yosuke's lips curved in a smile, a soft laugh even emitting as he parted to kiss the side of his lips for a moment.

"How's that?" Souji spoke lowly, smiling and laughing somewhat at how Yosuke's cheeks were a shade of red that made him look far too cute.

"I might need a little more convincing.." Yosuke mumbled a little teasingly despite appearing embarrassed. The alcohol wasn't the only thing making him too relaxed-- he always felt this way in Souji's presence.

"Even after all this time?" Souji chuckled, leaning in to kiss Yosuke again so much more deeply this time.

Still their bodies swayed as Yosuke ran his arms up around Souji's neck, returning the kiss with every bit of feeling that had been unspoken since the day they first met.


End file.
